1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cart structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved convertible cart apparatus wherein the same is arranged for either rolling or skidding selectively upon various surface for amusement and entertainment of individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various cart structure has been utilized in the prior art utilizing wheel structures to enhance ease of maneuverability of such organizations. Such structure for example is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,571 to Maturo, Jr., et al. setting forth a beach cart utilizing a unitary roller fixedly mounted to a framework for mounting various components within a mesh bag structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,157 to Rasnick sets forth a further example of a beach cart utilizing rollers mounted to a rear end portions of a skid for manipulation in skidding across a soft sand base.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,615 to Willette and 3,693,993 to Mazzarelli, et al. are further examples of cart structure that permit rolling mounting of various cart structure about an underlying surface.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved convertible cart apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.